Agents of KAIJU
by ernesth100
Summary: Kick Ass International Justice United or KAIJU. When the aliens defeated in pacific rim attack again. Its up to the Kaiju of earth to stop them. Starring Godzilla, Gamera, Cloverfield, King Kong, and Ultraman defending the Earth! Will Earths kaiju be enough to stop the alien kaiju?


Part 1,Godzilla takes a Stand

3 years after the events of Pacific Rim a horrifying sight appears when a giant ship nearly the size of Alaska is sighted hovering over the planet. It causes panic and the people immediately evacuate to underground shelters. They were right to panic, the ship instantly lowered several giant alien monsters onto Miami, they relentlessly destroyed everything. But something happened a loud roar was heard and it wasn't the attacking kaiju. It was unmistakable the obvious who it was none other than the king of monsters. It was Godzilla. It stood there staring at the kaiju and then just charged and attacked the instantly jamming its claws into the aliens throat then slashing upward ripping pieces of its head off. Godzilla then turned but is attacked by another kaiju whom grabs it and slams it into the ground. Godzilla gets up and is rammed by a second kaiju Godzilla gets up again, but is slammed into a building by a third kaiju. Godzilla loses its temper and mindlessly attacks. The kaiju are able to dodge Godzilla's hits which only angers it further.

Part 2,Godzilla out, Gamera in?

Godzilla keeps swinging and after missing several times, attempts to atomic blast the alien but misses and Godzilla thrown into the water and beaten and battered it retreats under into the ocean to heal. The beasts continue to rampage and below the blue Godzilla swims away with an intention in mind. Meanwhile the humans panic because Godzilla was seemingly defeated the kaiju throw a bus filled with people off the bridge but it is caught by yet another familiar face. The giant turtle like brave guardian of the universe Gamera! Gamera sets the bus down on the road and the people rush out. Gamera then picks its up again and jams it into the kaiju's eye and sets it on fire it burns through the kaiju's head and sets its head on fire Gamera then crushes and flattens its smoldering head. Gamera turns to face the other two alien beasts but they are gone he lets out a triumphant roar but is cut off by an approaching helicopter. The man in the helicopter pulls up to the massive beast and begins talking through a megaphone to Gamera.

Part 3,Kong and the KAIJU

"Hello there uh, Gamera is it, okay we need to talk and I don't know if you can understand me but I can't understand you...either way this is only going to pinch a little"! He aims a launcher and fires a projectile into Gamera's forehead and backs away as the beast roars. But the roars turn into static and then audible language. "Ah why would you do that"Gamera roared. The man picked up his megaphone agian "because we needed to know something...what are your thoughts on teams"? Meanwhile Godzilla surfaces at Edo and slowly treks the forest. Godzilla is soon attacked by the giant gorilla King Kong but stops him and attempts to convince him to help. Kong refuses until a kaiju attacks them on Edo. Godzilla holds it and Kong snaps its neck. Afterwards Kong quickly agrees to help and he and Godzilla make they're way back to face the kaiju armada. Meanerwhile while back at an unknown site they begin to brief Gamera on their cause. "My name is Jack Relson, I am one of the military cheifs. We have a plan..."

Part 4, Entering the Field is Clover

Relson leads Gamera to a hanger which is even bigger than him. Inside Gamera meets the giant monster Cloverfield who they call Clover. Gamera stares down Clover and then turns to Relson. "So is this it"he says. "No, we're waiting for Godzilla to return with Kong he tried to fight them itself but we convinced it to go" Relson turns around. "Now this team which I saw fit to call KAIJU, will battle the aliens for earth in the absence of our Jeagers"."Yea and how did you get the others to agree" Gamera asked. "Simple Godzilla doesn't want them to take its place as king of monsters, it is convincing Kong, Clover has a...complicated background with the aliens, and you just agreed to help". Oh and we developed a transmitter to send a signal to Ultraman, but he's...really far away so we're not sure if it reached him". Just then Godzilla tears thru the hanger doors. "Alright Kong is here, now what"? A man then shoots Kong with a translator and gestures to Relson. "Now we strike back at those freaks"...

Part 5,Clover and Godzilla go Crazy

Relson began to talk again. "Listen we all have something we're here to protect a place, a person, or anything else... all I can say is that we can't lose we must protect the innocent and avenge the dead! We must beat the enemy even if we must sacrifice ourselves to make sure we're victorious! Now let's go kick some ass"! The team then heads to cut off the alien kaiju at the source but are attacked by almost a dozen alien kaiju. This just triggers something in Clover and it goes insane killing and biting off an aliens face. Clover kills at least two more, taking a chunk out of ones neck, but then the alien kaiju piled on Clover. Godzilla jumped in and threw them all off. As the aliens attempted to deliver a counter-attack, Godzilla unleashed a blast of his atomic breath, completely obliterating them. There were a few left, Kong and Gamera worked together. Gamera drops Kong as it uses its electric fist to come down on two kaiju's heads and cracking they're skulls open. He then rides on Gameras with Clover gruesomely smashing a hole in one of their chests to finish them off. "Okay Clover great job scary but great" says Kong. They then continue to battle their way to the site where the ship is hovering in Maimi...

Part 6,The Greatest Battle Ever!

After finally reaching Miami the team prepares for battle but it's much more than they expected dozens of alien kaiju drop down and surround them. "Okay then" says Godzilla then it blasts a few of them away. "Who's next"? They then charged into battle. Godzilla took out one kaiju by throwing it into another kaiju and blowing them up. Clover went insane and bashed the kaijus heads in, while Gamera blasted several kaiju with fire balls. King Kong snapped one kaiju's neck and broke ones jaw open, another he grabbed and used an electrical charge to fry its head. The battle continued with Godzilla throwing Kong at two kaiju and kong shoved a lamppost into its chest and jammed his fist into the others chest. Clover let its bugs off and they crawled into the kaijus head and shredded its brain killing it. He then toppled a building on one and ripped its head off and threw it. Gamera is being piled on and all the others were busy fighting. And when the kaiju had were about to rip him apart something happened...someone blasted them off. It was Ultraman! He flew in and started killing the other kaiju around Gamera. "Oh well then its about time..was beggining to think you'd never get here"said Gamera with a straight face. They then all got it a group and began to plan their attack...

Part 7, The Final Battle

And so Godzilla, Gamera, King Kong, Clover, and Ultraman together the Agents of KAIJU are officially assembled Gamera explains his plan to take out the engine which is apparently at the center of the ship according to Relsons computer scans. They get into the ship and the second and last battle begins when they are greeted by the rest of the kaiju armada. Godzilla is fighting some kaiju and one bites Godzillas tail which proves to be a massive mistake. Godzilla charges up a red spiral the light alone is blinding and when it's fired it not only blows a giant hole through the ship but, demolishes half of the kaiju armada (exactaly 56% to be exact). "HOLY SHIT" says Clover while holding down a kaiju. Godzilla continues fighting but the others stop for a while to take it in, but then continue. Kong gets to the engine and tries to shock it into overloading, but he's blasted away. Gamera then steps in and uses his flame blast to blow it up. This sends the team out of the ship falling to Earth and they land seeing the ship on a collision course with the planet. Ultraman uses his beams but it barely has an effect. Gamera then decides to use his chest beam and help but this only slows it down, Godzilla gets up and fires a blue beam and a weak one being tired. Kong gets up and uses his electricity to give Godzilla energy this works but the ship is still inching its way down. Then in a desperate attempt Clover bites Godzillas tail with all its might...this works. Godzilla flings Clover and Kong off and its beam red turns they blast the ship out of the sky. "Finally we won" said Gamera. "Course we did I never lose" said Godzilla. It then stepped on a dead kaiju and let out a triumphant echoing roar. Meanwhile back in deep space a capsule from the wreckage of the ship landed on Mars during a sandstorm, before its covered by sand a completely black eye opens. The End?


End file.
